


It Was Lionel's Idea

by chais_cigarettes_and_cumberbatch



Series: Jude and Zero Stories [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chais_cigarettes_and_cumberbatch/pseuds/chais_cigarettes_and_cumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel is a genious.</p><p>Jude is not so sure about his new panties.</p><p>Zero loves them.</p><p>(I don't know how to write a summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Lionel's Idea

"What's wrong, darling?" Lionel asked, walking into her living room - as always, looking fabulous - with a half filled wineglass in hand.

Jude glanced up at Lionel and gave a half-hearted shrug. She raised an eyebrow in return, only to receive a sigh. Lionel, not being a very patient woman, made her way to Jude and put his head in a headlock.

"Tell me, Jude. I’m your new _mom_ , remember?" Lionel demanded, rubbing his scalp with one knuckle while he flailed and protested.

"Alright, alright!" cried Jude, struggling in his “mom’s” grip. She released him, and Jude sat back in his chair, scowling as he smoothed his hair back into place. "I think Gid- I think Zero misses women," said Jude.

"Well, women are pretty great, if I may say so myself" Lionel drawled, swirling her wineglass around.

Jude frowned at her. "The point is, he wants something I can't give him. I’ve seen him look at the girls- at their boobs and whatever else they’re shaking!"

Lionel threw her head back and laughed. "Just because Zero was looking at a set of tits doesn't mean he wants the woman they're attached to." At Jude's brooding expression, Lionel gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Look, darling," she said. "The problem as I see it, is that you're gay but Zero is bisexual. Of course, he's going to look at women; he can't help himself. However," she continued with a devious glint in her eyes, "there _is_ something you can do about it."

"And what is that?" asked Jude, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"You need to appeal to Zero as both a man and a woman. You know, _the sexyness and seducing_ that only a woman possess, but also _the strength and confidence_ of a man," Lionel replied. A grin settled on her face and her eyes twinkled with mischief, before she downed her wine in one motion.

Jude was alarmed. " _What the hell are you talking about?_ "

"Oh Jude," said Lionel. "I think we need to go shopping. I didn’t marry a rich man for nothing."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jude felt anxious and sweaty. He _really_ didn’t like this.

Lionel had convinced him to buy several pairs of ruffled, silky and lacy panties, and he was wearing one of the pairs tonight. The panties were made of scarlet silk, and they were decorated with rows of tiny ruffles in the back. The front of them barely contained Jude's dick, and the sensation of silk brushing against his sensitive flesh was starting to stir up something in Jude. As he squirmed in his chair, getting redder by the second, Zero glanced up from his magazine.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You were staring at the Devil Girls today," Jude said. He didn’t mean to blurt it out, but there it was. Out in the open. Now he just needed to calm down.

And then Zero had the nerve to laugh. "It’s kind of hard _not_ to look at those girls," he said.

Jude's eyes narrowed. "So, it’s okay for you to ogle at girls? But I can’t even be present at your shoots anymore, just because of Danny? I didn’t even go out with him!"

"Are you jealous?"  Zero asked, raising his - _stupid_ \- perfect eyebrows.

"No, I just think it’s unfair." scoffed Jude, slumping back in his chair.

“It really sounds like you’re jealous.” Zero stood up, tossing the magazine on the table. “Doesn’t explain why you’re all red though.”

“I’m not red.” Jude straightened his back and defyingly put up his chin as Zero made his way to Jude’s chair.

“Yeah, and I’m a virgin.” Zero laughed as he took Jude’s hand. “Come on now. Tell me what’s up.”

He pulled Jude up from the chair and let him in between his legs as he sat down on the table. Jude tried to remain calm even when Zero’s hands started wandering from his arms to his shoulders to his front, where strong fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

“I went shopping with Lionel. She made me do it. I didn’t even want to-”

Three buttons down. Zero’s eyes were fixated on the skin being revealed.

“And then she thought it would be a great idea if I surprised you.” Jude tried to keep his voice steady as Zero’s fingers brushed against his skin. Another three buttons were open, only two were left.

“She said I had to-   _No, she made me-_   Anyway, I bought some… well…” Jude ramblings trailed off, as Zero unbuttoned the last button. He stood paralyzed as Zero pulled the shirt down his arms and stood up from the table.  
  
“Well, what?” Zero raised his brows, before pulling off his own shirt. “Tell me later, after I’ve fucked you.”

Zero pulled him into his arms, grip tight around his waist. Zero’s lips were already firmly planted on his mouth, a warm tongue invading his mouth, like it belonged there. Zero always kissed like he was playing a game - never letting the target get away, an endless chase. It wasn’t until Jude was gasping for air, Zero moved his lips to his neck, heavily breathing as his hands wandered,

When he felt Zero pawing at the button of his pants, Jude stilled and held his breath, hands shaking against Zero’s smooth chest. He could already feel his face heating up.

Zero undid the button and tugged Jude's zip down. He froze as his actions revealed a glimpse of scarlet silk. He pushed Jude's pants open, catching his breath as he realized Jude was wearing panties. Growing impatient, Zero hooked the waistband of Jude's pants and yanked them down.

He let out a slow whistle.

"So this is why you’ve been acting all weird," Zero said and smirked, the gleam in his eyes was playful.

"Just shut up," Jude muttered, struggling to pull up his pants again, only to have Zero pry his hands away. Zero’s strong hands grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against him. Jude wasn’t surprised to feel the hardness against his own - Zero had never been ashamed of his sexual hunger. Perhaps Lionel had been right. Panties did things to men.

“You expect me to just let you walk around like that? Uh-uh, your ass is _mine_ , panties and all.” Zero’s hands were wandering towards his lower back, slowly creeping towards the swell of his ass.

“And I’m guessing that means you’re mine too?” Jude defyingly replied. If Zero could flirt with other people and ogle them, it didn’t feel right. A flush spread from his face to his chest as he tried to keep a firm glance at Zero.

“Of course, you idiot.” Zero smiled, “Besides, your ass is better than most of the girls’ asses.”

“ _Most_?” Jude cocked his head squinting his eyes, trying to keep the conversation going, although he was fully aware of Zero’s left hand snapping the fragile elastic of the panties against his skin and the right hand palming one of his cheeks.

“Fine,” Zero exaggerated a sigh, “Your ass the best and if you don’t let me fuck it, I’ll be very, very sad.” Both of his hands were now resting on Jude’s sides, asking for permission to pull down the panties.

 **  
**“Okay,” Jude smiled and stepped out of his pants, “Come and get this ass then.” And with that, he winked and headed for his bedroom, leaving Zero leaning against the dinner table and shirtless with a hard dick in his pants, eyes almost dark with want.


End file.
